Vash vs Dante
by necromancer-faust
Summary: Its rated R because I said so. Dante off of Devil May Cry is on here.
1. The Begining

_**Vash the Stampede vs. Dante the Dark Knight**_

Sitting across from an elevator in a casino there is a man with silvery hair that is wearing a long red coat with two guns,one silver the other black, at his side and a sword on his back. The doors open and a young woman steps out of the elevator and says"My employer would like to speak with you in person please step inside."

The young man steps inside sensing no danger. He looks out the window and sees the complex of casinos, hotels,and tourist sites known simpley as Double Dollar City.

The elevator door opens. There sits a old busness man with cigar in hand. He simply states "There is your money and your assignment is to kill Vash the Stampede. We will had people gamble over who the victor to help me pay this debt and almost every one said Vash would win. I realize you normally go after demons but you'll make an exeption this time especially with all the money you will be making **_if _**you succeed and your honor shouldn't let such a demonic human live anyways, Dante the Dark Knight."

"Sounds like a little bit of a gamble old man, but in this city what isn't." replies Dante as he walks into the elevator with the breif case full of money.

On the outskirts of a town a young man with blonde hair that is wearing a long red coat with two guns at his side is walking toward the town. This is a god forsaken town where people have to struggle every day just to survive, with poor food and water supply more and more farmers are turning to bounty hunting every day risking their lives so their children may live a better life than their own. A hallow hope indeed, for a man has entered this town, a man with a heavy heart and an even heavier debt. He difts from town to town doing right and trying to get through life and constantly being past off as a lolly-gagging fool as to not attract attention to him self a man known as........

"VASH THE STAMPEDE!"screams one of the townsfolk before a flurry of bullets come Vash's way.Vash avoids the bullets in a half dodge half trip-and-scuffle fashion.

Vash,now running like a mad man,is screaming"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN LIKE THIS?I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING TO PISS THESE GUYS OFF!''

Vash runs like the devil is chasing him with a pitchfork in his mothers underwear,mainly because if he doesn't run like that now he will later,and then darts in to an alley and then into an abandoned house. A few men stopped by the house and all Vash could here of their disscussion is that the house was suposively a demon hideout and if he was in their no one was going to chase him.This was all well and fine with Vash, for he needed somewhere as sancuary.But little did he know that this city was going to become a gaint graveyard and with him as a possible resident.

Bagby: Sorry for any misspellings ,bad grammar usage, or genral srew ups.

Omni: This is our first story.

Faust: The other two had to water it down though.


	2. A Mile in One's Shoes

_**Vash the Stampede vs. Dante the Dark Knight :A Mile in One's Shoes**_

An odd sillence fills the air as Vash waits for sundown. Not a sound can be heard from outside, not the hundreds of people running about searching for him, even the sound of the church bell can peirce these demonic walls.

"Finnaly,"sighs Vash,"I can get the hell out of here. Now that it is sundown no one will notice a man in a red coat quite as much.Man this place gives me the creaps." And with this last statement, the door vanished into the wall along with all the windows in the house leaving nowhere for Vash to escape. Before a response could come out of Vash, a monstrous creature appeared.This blasfamous being was five-foot tall with razor sharp talons at his finger tips and was reptilion for the most part exept for the mettallic hair-like substance that grew from its head.

"What in the hell?"screamed Vash.

"Close enough.",responded the demon right before it lanched itself toward Vash.Vash just screamed until his instincts took over and shot him in midair.The bullet ripped through the creature tearing bone and sinew apart. Five more of those cretures showed up and Vash has a bullet for the each of them.The creatures where fast enough to dodge the attack but just where not smart enough to graps the concept that they where going to die, proof that the fact you can speak doesn't make you intelligent.Vash then exausticly said "Man I wonder how many of these things do I have to kill before I get to the bottom of this."

Just as he got through saying that a hole apeared beaneth Vash and he was sent through the abyss screaming.

That same night a Dante arrives in town due to rumours that a man that looked alot like Vash has been spotted here.Immediately a townsmen screams,"Vash the Stampede!"

Dante immedatly goes for his guns then realizes the people are just poor farmers then reaches for his sword, Alabastor. A flurry of gun fire followed as Dante ran into the town blocking the bullets with his sword, some of the recoches did tag a few farmers causing no mortal damage though. Dante keeps this up until he finds what he think is the house he is looking for. He charges through the door taking it out with halve the wall and the townspeople do not even approch him instead they run away. All of a sudden the walls heal themselves but without a door or any windows. Dante just shrugged and said"A demon house much better than dealing with those uneducated farmers. I don't kown how that fool lives through this but he's probally in this house."

Bagby: This was our first story with any gore sorry for going light in the details but it is late and we are tired.

Omni: Just be glad we wrote it at all .oh...and we have been asked to enlighten youaon the two main characters and their orgins. We're not going to elaborate to much here but Dante is from Capcom's Devel May Cry series and also guest stars in Atlus's Shin megumi tense :nocturn and Capcom's veiwtiful joe.Just play Devil may cry and DMC2 you'll learn every thing you need to know and more because we got our information on him from his cameo aperanceces.

Faust: We don't own jack shit.


End file.
